Suspicions
by The Fresh Princess
Summary: When Jack discovers that Ana Lucia is missing the evidence and note shows that the person who kidnapped her may be from their very own camp, but also an other. The edivience leads to a number of people, including Kate who tries to make her big move on Ja
1. The Disapearence

_As the sun quickly began to set the members of the crashed oceanic flight to LA settled down for yet another restless night on the island. All had seemly been going well, we as well as it could be going being stranded on an island. I knew that I barely had time to spare so I snuck away from the camp to the other end of the beach where Ana Lucia had been staying for the past week or so. When she turned and saw me, she instantly knew what I was there for. She didn't put up much of a fight, which made it easier to finally bring her back to where she belonged…_

Jack had left the hatch to take a walk by himself and reflect on the day. As he let the warm ocean water rush past his feet as the tide came in he thought it would be a good time to visit Ana Lucia. Thinking back on the day from when they talked at the airport made his heart beat a little faster as he contemplated his real feelings for her or whether it was just the island getting to him. He always remembered one of his co-workers at the hospital talking about how people stranded on islands all quickly became sex-deprived. Jack shook his head at the very thought and continued on his way to Ana Lucia's small camp. When he got there he found a fire quickly burning out and all of Ana Lucia's things, but no Ana. "Ana Lucia?" He cried.  
No answer.  
He quickly jogged around the perimeter of her tent with the only clue were foot prints leading off into the untamed jungle. Instantly he knew this was unlike Ana Lucia to run off, as irrational as she could be sometimes, so he sprinted back to the main camp. "Has anybody seen Ana Lucia?" Jack called to the camp. People looked up from whatever task they had at hand to listen to Jack.  
"No, not since this morning," Siid said to Jack showing no trace of emotion of her disappearance. Then again he wasn't, too concerned being that she did shoot his newly discovered love.  
Charlie looked up from his guitar, "Maybe it was the others"  
But Charlie only received looks of disapproval; he was still being shunned for taking Claire's baby.  
Jack whipped his hand across his sweaty brow and inhaled deeply, "It had to be someone from camp. Where she stays is visible from here and we could all easily see if an other came and just grabbed her. One of us had to take her"  
Locke appeared in the clearing, "Jack I think you are overreacting. She could have just gone for a walk"  
"With nothing? No water at all?" Jack asked as he walked back to her tent.  
Kate finally spoke up, "I'll come with you"  
Kate had always noticed how attractive Jack was and she could honestly say that she had felt something for Jack, but lately felt ignored since Ana Lucia had shown up. Things had never been the same after they had kissed it the jungle, and maybe, just maybe now was the right time to relive this moment.  
Jack paced quickly and Kate almost had to jog to keep up with him, "Jack, I'm sure she's fine. It isn't completely dark yet"  
Jack only shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, "I got a feeling"  
They slowed as they got closer to the camp. They walked silently with the sound of the treetops rustling and the ocean waves crashing up against the sand.  
When they got to her tent, the footprints that had once been there when Jack first arrived had been covered up, and not by the tides. Jack noticed that clearly someone had came back to cover their tracks. Kate stood as Jack took off rummaging around for any clue of where Ana Lucia may have disappeared off to. As he got consumed in looking Kate slowly walked around. It wasn't until a small index card size of paper caught her eye on the log did she stop.  
Looking behind her to make sure Jack was still in the tent she picked up the paper and read the short note to herself: I thought we had an agreement for you to stay of your side of the line. Ana Lucia is back where she belongs now. But don't worry, we still know what you're up to. I'll be watching you, Jack. Maybe you were right not to trust me.  
The note ended there, startled, Kate slipped the note into her back pocket. What could this note mean? Kate thought. She thought back to the night where she had been taken hostage by the others. It had to be them. But what did they mean by Jack being right not to trust someone? Could it be someone in own camp? Kate thought. She heard more rustling in the tent and she quickly collected her thoughts and calmed down. "Nothing," Jack said clearly disappointed.  
Kate sighed and slowly walked over to him, this was her chance to comfort him, "It's okay, I'm sure she's fine like I said. She probably just went out for a walk to clear her thoughts and got caught up with something." She knew that she should give Jack the note she found, but her emotions got the best of her and she thought that could ruin her moment for Jack to notice her.  
"Maybe you're right," Jack said quietly looking out on the ocean. He thought about Kate and couldn't help but smile a little, "Thanks. For coming out and helping," he paused, "I know you don't really like Ana Lucia, so it was really nice of you"  
Kate frowned, there he went with Ana Lucia again, he wanted him to notice her and here was her chance. She inched closer to him and slowly placed her lips on his. He responded and kissed her back, it was even more intense than the kiss out in the jungle. All Kate wanted was for it to go further, and she could tell that Jack did, too. She started to unbutton his shirt as they continued to kiss. Inside, Jack was going crazy with feelings which made him even more confused about Ana Lucia, he knew something had clicked that day in the airport and once they were reunited on the island, but he also knew that there was something more intense that he had with Kate ever since they kissed out in the jungle during their golf game.  
Kate felt Jack's hands slowly drop from the side of her hips down to her waist and to the front of her jeans where he fumbled with the button and fly and slow slipped them off. As he did the note which in a hurry, Kate had quickly jammed in her back pocked slid out and onto the warm sand. Kate opened her left eye just to see it. Jack was so focused on her she started to sink onto the beach as she did she took the note up again and made sure it was at the very bottom of her pocket this time.  
_Kate and Jack. They were bound to end up together, and this makes the perfect little distraction for me to get the rest of the job done. I bet if Kate knew, she would be happy that I got Ana Lucia out of her way, eliminating her competition. Well, for now at least. They may want Ana to go back as a spy, perhaps. I can now finish my duty, I'm sure Jack will have his hands full for the next hour or so, but still I'm sure he'll be on to me soon enough………_


	2. Into the Clearing

_I had to hurry through the jungle with the sound of Kate and Jack slowly dying behind me. The crunching sound of twigs and leaves filled my ears as I ran quickly through the dense jungle woods. It wasn't long until I found the line that we had once been told not to cross. I slowed myself down to a fast-paced walk and found the rusted door only fifty feet away from the line. I pounded hard on the rusted door three times until I heard footsteps approach and loud screech of the un-oiled door. My friend came to the door, "You've come."_

_"Yes, I had to avoid the people of my camp. They catch on quickly. Especially the doctor, Jack," I said letting the heavy door shut behind me. The room instantly became darker. _

_My friend nodded his head and gestured me to follow deeper into the cool room where at the center I could see Ana Lucia facing the wall._

_"Hasn't been much trouble I hope," I said as I flipped on the other light switch, the room became much brighter._

_"She's a feisty one, hard to believe she is with us. From what I hear is very attached to that doctor you speak of," My friend told me as I approached her._

_Ana Lucia looked up and glared at me, "Why did you do this? Why didn't you let me stay?"_

_I shook my head, "its Jack isn't it? Haven't you remembered that he's on the other side?"_

_I could tell Ana understood, she frowned and let out a sigh as my friend went in the back room and came back with a generic pack of crackers which he did not offer to either of us._

_"Jack is a nice man," Ana Lucia said calmly._

_"You wouldn't think he was so nice if you had seen him with Kate," I snapped at her. She had to know sooner or later._

_I could tell that she got the message I was trying to send, and could see traces of heartbreak in her eyes, "They are good people, why do you have to do this?"_

_Frustrated I pounded my fist on the metal table, the sound rang through the room, "You are NOT one of them! One day it will have to be us against them!''_

_"Send me back; I don't want to be part of this!" Ana begged with me. _

_"You have always been one of us; it's been your fate that you were brought here. You are one of us and always have been, don't try and fool yourself," I said turning to my friend, "I must return to avoid suspicions. Keep an eye on her."_

_My friend nodded and I gave one last look to her as a hurried out the heavy rusted metal door. I didn't have much time…_

Hurley sat on the beach watching the other members of the camp. He noticed that Locke hadn't been around for hours now. He thought to himself that he still must be down in the hatch, but for some reason Hurley just had a bad feeling. Like when he won the lottery, something just wasn't right. He noticed Sawyer lying on the beach attempting to read some magazine left over from the crash. Hurley walked over and took a seat next to Sawyer.

"Hey," Hurley said sitting himself down next to Sawyer.

Sawyer looked up with a semi-frustrated look, "Yeah?"

Hurley ignored Sawyer's lack of interest in him so he continued to talk, "Hey, have you every just gotten a bad feeling that something isn't right?"

Sawyer looked up suddenly a little bit interested in Hurley's thoughts, "I guess so, why?"

Hurley shook his head, "I don't know. Since I found out that Ana Lucia disappeared, something just didn't feel right. Like we all are missing something."

"You just scared yourself, that's all. Don't worry about it," Sawyer said returning to his moody bad-boy self.

"Yeah, but what if it was one of us?" Hurley asked nervously.

Sawyer thought for a second and brushed the hair out of his eyes, "You know what I think, I think that Siid just got mad that Ana Lucia shot his little girlfriend so he just wanted a little pay back."

Hurley looked shocked by the accusation, "You don't think he would do something like that would you?"

Sawyer stood up and stretched, "You think about that yourself, big boy," and with that he winked and walked off.

Hurley watched as he saw Siid working on a shelter. Funny, Hurley thought, he didn't remember seeing Siid around the camp a minute ago.

Kate could feel the sand becoming embedded in her lower back as Jack pressed his body onto hers. It had finally been the moment that she had been waiting for, yet if all felt so wrong. She felt Jacks lips pressed on her neck, but somehow she felt the desire to push him away. She knew that using Ana Lucia's disappearance as reason to get closer to Jack was a bad idea and surely would come back to haunt her. For all she knew Ana Lucia could really be hurt out there, but in the back of her mind there was that evil voice taunting her that her competition was gone and she should just go for Jack.

It was hard for Kate to do, but she slowly pulled away from Jack's strong embrace. His smile faded and he looked at Kate, "What is it?"

Kate brushed the sand out of her hair, "Shouldn't we be looking for Ana?"

Jack frowned, "You're right but I thought that this is what you wanted."

Kate shook her head and put up her hand, "You only did this because you thought I wanted you to? Are you saying that you don't have any feelings for me, Jack?"

It was true, Jack thought, that he had feelings for Kate and he couldn't deny that, but, he also could not get Ana Lucia out of his mind, "Of course Kate! I want to be with you, don't think I'm like that. I just thought you wanted to do this, too. I didn't want to wreck the moment."

Kate nodded and stood up and double check to make sure the note had remained in her pocket. As she did she looked around the small campsite and noticed a clearing in the woods that she had not remembered from before, "Jack look over there."

Jack's eyes followed Kate's pointing finger and he, too, saw there clearing with fresh footprints that led into the mysterious jungle.

"That wasn't there before was it?" Jack said.

Kate shook her head as she walked toward the clearing and started walking, "Let's follow it."

Jack quickly came up behind her, "Alright, but I'll lead."

He pulled ahead as he grabbed Kate's hand. They walked hand and hand silently along the barely noticeable path that winded around trees and bushes into the jungle. The further they got into the jungle it seemed to get quieter and quieter until they both heard a rustling from behind a large tree.

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked gripping Jack's hand.

"Yeah, just stay calm," Jack said squeezing Kate's hand equally as hard.

And with that there was a loud thud and crash. And that is where everything went black…


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat up with his back feeling extremely moist from the wet leaves that he had fallen on. As he sat up he looked around and noticed that the woods looked reasonably darker than they had when he had first entered the jungle. He felt his forehead and could feel a huge bump. It was then when he realized that someone had hit him. Still dazed from being hit he shook Kate until she wearily opened her eyes, "Jack."

Jack carefully helped Kate up and brushed the dirt off her back, "I think it's safe to assume that whoever hit us took Ana Lucia."

Kate shook her head, feeling the matching bump that had appeared on her head, "Do you remember anything?"

"No," Jack shook his head as he slowly began to stand up. He helped Kate.

As Kate got up she huddled into Jack's arms. It had been the second time that she had had a run in with one of the others and each run in seemed scarier than the next. She wondered about the note and that if the person could be someone that they knew. She must have looked out of it because the next thing she knew Jack was waving his hand in front of her face, "Kate, Kate. Are ready to go back?"

Kate nodded, "Alright, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Eko had been spending a quiet evening by himself, but it wasn't until he saw Siid appear from the jungle that he took the time to question him, after all he thought it was strange that someone had been in the jungle at dusk.

"Eko," Siid nodded his head in respect as he brushed by him on the way to his tent.

Mr. Eko took a few steps toward Siid, "Are you aware that Ana Lucia has disappeared?"

Siid stopped and turned to look at Mr. Eko. He brushed his curly black hair back and sighed, "Yes, I am aware."

Mr. Eko smiled slyly, "Would you happen to have any ideas of what happened to her?"

"The woman shot Shannon, why should I have any interest into where she would go?" Siid said beginning to sound defensive.

"Yes, but that gives you all the reason to want her to disappear," Mr. Eko explained.

Siid frowned at the accusation of kidnapping one of their own, "I think you are mistaken. She probably went hunting after something in the jungle and has yet to come back. I think you should get your facts straight before you point your finger."

Mr. Eko nodded and walked away without a word as Siid stood there baffled by the thought that someone had actually accused him of kidnapping a woman that he barely knew. He began to think about the past events of the day and hoped that no one would question where he had been for the past five hours…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I violently pushed the leaves and branches out of my way as I sprinted through the jungle back to camp. "I hope they didn't see me, I hope they didn't see me," I keep repeating to myself as the scene replays in my mind. I remember running back to camp where I see the two figures, Jack and Kate. Afraid of confrontation, of which I had faced one to many, I did the only thing I could do. Knock them out. All I can hope for is that they have no memory of the incident, which will make things a hell of a lot easier for me back at camp. I was already getting enough grief as it was. I kept running even though my body was telling me that it couldn't run any further. I saw the opening to camp and once I hit the edge I stopped and began panting heavily. I was hoping that no one would notice me until I had regained my breath and wandered back into camp unnoticed, well it wasn't until I heard that little voice, "Hurley…?" _


End file.
